Currently, a user has to create respective user profiles for the plethora of internet based service providers and/or content providers. For instance, the user has to create a username and an associated password while buying goods or services online. For social media sites, the user has to create a social media handle that publicly identifies the user. The social media handle has to be associated with a password to prevent unauthorized usage of the social media handle. For other content providers, such as online banking, news sites, or blogs, the user has to sign up by providing a username and creating an associated password. Some internet-based providers require the user to select a picture or a symbol to identify the user.
From the user's prospective, the process of creating these usernames and the associated passwords is a cumbersome process. For each and every internet based provider the user accesses via the internet, the user may have to create a username and password. For convenience, the user may try to use the same username and password for multiple internet based providers. However, this approach has a few problems. The same username may not be available across various internet-based providers. For example, a different user with a similar name may have already taken the username from a particular internet based provider. Furthermore, having a same username and password combination has a security risk—if a malicious entity accessed the username and password, the malicious entity may use the username and password across various internet based providers for unauthorized transactions.
Furthermore, many users may have multiple active accounts with one or more social media websites and frequently electronically publish digital content to more than one social media website. However, different social media websites may have different electronic publishing requirements and many users may have different electronic publishing requirements for different social media websites. For example, digital content that is suitable for one social media website may not be suitable for a second social media network. As a result, in order to electronically publish digital content to more than one social media websites, users are required to upload the digital content to each social media website separately, which has created a negative user experience and is undesirable.